


Cosmic Guide

by TwilightStasis



Series: Not Our Goal [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon Compliant, For the most part, Gen, Humour, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Self-Insert, relationships maybe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-11-15 11:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18072554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightStasis/pseuds/TwilightStasis
Summary: The reality of the situation was surprising, considering this wasn't supposed to be real.In the aftermath of her own death, one young girl finds herself acting as an unwilling guide. When all is said and done, she still wishes she had just gone to the afterlife.





	1. Truth Is Stranger Than Fiction

It was ironic that her new life was jump-started by her death.  
The strong short pain of the wound was quickly overtaken by a much more mortal sense of dissociation and for a few moments, Reikarth couldn’t feel anything. The one thought piercing through her brain being regret as the dull permeating pain slowly returned to her body. The adrenaline slowly fading as she reached for her phone. She felt every shift of the knife as she moved, her breath coming in jerky gasps. The amount of blood spilling out from between her fingers and coating the floor was dizzying, and she fought the urge to throw up. Her hand finally reaching the phone she feebly brought it up to her face before it slipped out of her shaky fingers. Cursing she attempted to pick it back up, growing desperate as darkness began to encroach on her vision, mixing with her tears.  
Throughout the haze, she thought she heard whispers, and cold hands clutching at her shoulders. She couldn’t see anything clearly anymore, what she could see of her room was a slurred mess of sparkles and colour popping out amongst the darkness. Soon even that gave out as after a great final heave, she found herself slipping deep within the darkness, unable to take another breath. 

She felt floaty, untouchable as her tenuous hold on life collapsed, and she soon found herself existing within a twilight consciousness. She did not have a body, and she could not feel aside from occasional ghost touches along some pale imitation of skin. Hovering there in the dark, Reikarth could nothing but wait as a deep chill settled inside of her. She found it relieving, feeling that deep nothing soothing her, compared to that vicious pain that had gripped her- moments? Weeks? Years before? It was impossible to keep track.  
More than her relief though, Reikarth felt empty, lonely, the darkness was suffocating and she desperately wished to go home. Constantly that self-loathing returned, even in death it seemed she was not free of it, she wanted to be free, to breath again, and the longer she hung in the darkness the more she wanted out of it.  
Grasping out with her illusion of a hand Reikarth began to rip and tear at the sensations around her. Clawing at the darkness she screamed out into the silence hoping to break the suffocating chill. Maybe it was impossible, maybe she wouldn’t be able to strike out and free herself from death, but she wouldn’t stop, she couldn’t.  
A great jerking sensation overtook her and Reikarth became disoriented and she was suddenly dropped from where she was floating. Swirling and spinning as she fell, glimmers of a beautiful light blinded her as she fell toward. Holding out her arms in an attempt to slow her fall she became aware of the reality of them, no longer an illusion. Whooping out she grinned as her body shimmered into view, righting herself clumsily she caught a view of what she was falling toward.  
It was a gleaming glass mosaic, something that registered in Reikarth’s mind as familiar before she realized that the speed at which she was approaching it would leave a very unattractive Reikarth shaped splatter upon impact. Freaking out she attempted to slow her descent by wildly flailing her limbs, it did nothing to help, and as she continued to fall she closed her eyes, not noticing the strange sensation coming over her.  
Reikarth felt her feet touch the ground, and she had just enough time to be surprised about it before collapsing onto the glass. Catching herself with her hands she opened her eyes, squinting as the light of the mosaic danced along her pupils. She attempted to calm her heart, as it was still pounding hard enough to burst out of her chest.  
The mosaic’s design was stunning, a huge silver dragon was pictured, jaws gaping as it grasped her own tail, flames spewing along its scales. Beneath her feet was the image of the new moon, and along the edge of the mosaic the full cycle of the moon continued. The mosaic seemed broken to Reikarth’s dismay, pieces of the dragon's chest shattered and darkened. Her own heart hurting in response, it surprised her how it could affect her such a way.  
Just as Reikarth finished taking in the beauty of the piece she heard a crunching. Turning in surprise she screamed as a monstrous creature crawled up from the edge of the mosaic. Something inside her recognized the creature, but any rational thought in her head was swept away by the sharp talons it had and chattering noises it made. Seemingly agitated by her cry it scuttled toward her, leaping up to attack. Raising her arms in defense she backed away, what was she supposed to do? Attacking on impulse she slapped at it with the back of her hand, yelping.  
Light sparked as her hand made contact, and she was blinded by the flash that followed. The creature screamed, and as the light fizzled out, she looked out to see the creature sliced in half by a glittering beautiful weapon, held within her hand. The blade’s hilt shimmered in her grip, nebulous energy floating in streams around her hand. The blade itself took form as a star flying out from the hilt, leaving behind a trail of purple and pink.  
The vaguely keyshaped blade, the familiar creature, and the mosaic beneath her feet, everything clicked together and Reikarth fell to her knees. Was this some sort of death dream? A reassuring thought before she faded? It didn’t make sense, how could she be in a dive to the heart?  
Thoughts buzzed in her mind, was Kingdom Hearts real? She had a Keyblade, would she have to fight? And was she dead?  
Anxiety clawed at her throat, Reikarth couldn’t breathe. The buzzing in her head grew louder, and she clutched at it in an attempt to block it out.  
_I’ve been having these weird thoughts lately_  
Reikarth looked up from her spot to see shadows encroaching on the edge of the mosaic, the buzzing abruptly turned into screaming as two large dark claws appeared over the edge, grasping into the glass and pulling up the body of a darkside. Pointing her keyblade out in front of her _Cosmic Guide_ the voices screamed at her. She gritted her teeth, that was largely unhelpful. She could see the moon cycle consumed by shadow. Cursing she launched herself at the darkside, intent on knocking it off. She felt a primal need to protect the mosaic from damage, this was her heart, and was not to be tarnished.  
Swiping her blade across the darkside’s face she smiled in satisfaction as a large gash seeping darkness appeared. Roaring in pain the darkside pulled itself up farther to swipe at her, leaping back she swung once more, this time at the heartless’ hand. Using all her strength she grunted as the blade sunk deep into its flesh, pulling back on the blade her eyes widened as she couldn’t manage to pull it out. The darkside omitted a loud groan as it lifted up its wounded hand and shook it, flailing her around.  
_Like is any of this for real…_  
**Crap!** Shrieking as she was flung around Reikarth attempted to dislodge herself. Planting her feet against the darkside she heaved, pulling her and her keyblade out. Landing on both of her feet she was amazed, she had never been very coordinated, and now she was pulling off stuff like this?  
The darkside, enraged by her attack, raised a fist and brought it crashing down upon the mosaic. With a bone-rattling reverberation the glass shattered and Reikarth found herself falling into darkness once again.  
_Or not?_


	2. The Difference Between What is True and What is Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reikarth realizes she isn't in Kansas anymore, and many more fun traumatic events!

Waking up the first thing Reikarth felt was the intense need to vomit. Turning over she hurled over onto the floor, disregarding her position. She had never felt like this before, so much pain gripped her stomach as she repeatedly emptied its contents, she was afraid she was going to die. Closing her eyes tight and trying not to smell her vomit she stumbled away, cracking her back against a wall. She slowly fell to her knees, feeling the unfamiliar grime of the stone. What kind of alley had she fallen into? Breathing in and out she attempted to make sense of what was happening. There was no chance of that dream being a normal occurrence, right? There was only one way to find out. Gritting her teeth she attempted to summon the Keyblade from her dream.

Sparkles formed into a tangible shape in her hand and Reikarth gasped as Cosmic Guide fell with a clank on to the ground, the hilt slipping from her grasp. Grabbing it she felt a pleasant warmth flowing through her body, like being enveloped in a soft blanket. Encouraged she took a moment to properly process her location.

It was a grimy alleyway as she suspected, and Reikarth shuddered, thanking whatever had made sure no one had seen her. Some dirty kid hyperventilating while throwing up in an alleyway was not her best look, eyebrows would definitely be raised, even from the best of people. The alley was fairly small, and the bright yellow neon colours that poured in through the entrance gave her an inkling of where she was.

Or where she may be, Reikarth still wasn't completely sure she was still alive right now.

Traverse Town, Kingdom Hearts, it was all so surreal, how was she supposed to believe that this was real?

Standing up she took careful steps toward the main street, racking her brain as to what she should be looking out for. She couldn't remember any major dangers in Traverse Town, except for a boss that Sora took out as a tutorial. This felt real enough, so she felt justified in being worried about danger. Peeking out of the alleyway the streets looked eerily empty. Swallowing nervously she stood at the edge, not wanting to step out, worried, it was ridiculous but it was like she was standing on the threshold of reality, and crossing it meant she could never come back.

Stepping back into the alley she caught her foot on something, twisting her head around to see what it was she was startled by the long sky blue cape that was flowing down her back. The shock was enough to make her notice the rest of her outfit too.

She was not wearing the clothes she died in. Pauldrons held up her cape, strapped not uncomfortably to her shoulders, with puffy sleeves coming down to her elbows. Instead of her old grey shirt, she was wearing a tough yet comfy white crop top that exposed her stomach... with three belts tied around it, Reikarth snorted, it seemed she was not immune to weird Kingdom Hearts designs. Her jeans were replaced with a pair of white pants, seemingly just as strong as the crop top, held up by, once again, three separate belts. Her small happiness at the new outfit was dampened somewhat by the existence of the paled scar beside her belly button.

Releasing a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding, Reikarth looked away, chewing on the inside of her cheek. Deciding she had had enough of this alley and of what was behind her, she strode out into the First Street of Traverse Town.

Nothing happened, which made sense she lectured to herself, no one is out and about. Still, it seemed strange that not one person was around, where was everyone?

Suddenly every hair on her body stood on end. Cosmic Guide flashed into her hand as the sound of distant chattering reached her ears, it was exactly the same as her dream! Looking around she caught sight of a small figure dashing through the doors leading to Second Street being chased by a few Shadows. The buzzing in her head returned, and before she was even aware of it she was dashing toward the doors, she had to help that person!

Shoving open the doors she dashed through to see a veritable horde of Heartless gathered around a fallen figure, it was clear that they were a person. The Heartless nearest to it seemed prepared to strike, long dark claws reaching out toward them. It caught her off guard, _what was she supposed to do?_ She couldn't fight, those were real killers that could chase real pain!

Still, she couldn't let that person just die, an idea came to her. She may not be able to fight, but she was pretty fast. Drawing in a huge breath she shouted as loud as she could.

"HEY!"

The effect was immediate, the whole horde turned to her and began chittering excitedly, lifting her arm up high to show off Cosmic Guide she waved it around, drawing the horde into a frenzy. _Good!_ The cacophony of chattering grew louder as they began to rush toward her. _Not good!_ Turning around she ran hard back into First Street, the horde hot on her heels. They were faster than she had expected. Leaping up onto the box she had memorized in the game (from running from Leon if she remembered her first playthrough correctly) she pulled herself up onto the roof of the accessory shop.

The Heartless seemed confused by her sudden disappearance, as she remembered they had a hard time processing a change in the y-axis. Slowly the chittering retreated and she relaxed on the roof. Looking down she could get a good look at the whole of First Street, and if she pulled her legs in she had a feeling no one could see her unless they were by the entrance.

She hoped that person had managed to get away, the buzzing in her head that had called her to help had gone away, and something told her that her job in that event was done. She wondered who it could be, she hadn't been able to get a good glimpse of whoever it was, just that they were vaguely humanoid and weren't a Heartless so it wasn't like she was going to be able to identify them later.

Something tickled the inside of her ear while she rested, and her eyes shot open as the distant sound of chattering reached her. Sitting up straight she strained herself to listen better. It was definitely getting louder, a chill ran up her spine.

Standing up Reikarth turned around, watching in horror as the horde returned, with several Soldiers among them. Gathering together around the box she had used to climb up, the Shadows swarmed it as they climbed up over each other to reach the roof. Summoning Cosmic Guide to her hand Reikarth slammed the blade on the claws of the Heartless closest to climbing up, breathing speeding up as the horde continued regardless. With the Heartless covering the box, her only way off the roof was blocked off. She swiped a few more times in an attempt to buy some time, but it only seemed to drive them into a frenzy. The first Shadow managed to find purchase on the roof, driving deep scores into the tiles as it clawed its way up. Yelping Reikarth took a step back, almost falling off the roof, wheeling her arms to try and keep her balance. The Shadow pressed its advantage, launching at her face, presumably to remove it. Reikarth brought up Cosmic Guide to block the blow, throwing herself off balance. The rebound made her left foot slip off the edge of the roof, sending her flailing down toward the street.

The whole world seemed to slow for a moment, and instead of her stomach entering her mouth and her mind freaking out like it usually did when she fell from something high like a diving board, Reikarth was totally in control. Cosmic Guide warmed inside of her hand, and as if on instinct she righted herself in the air, landing with her knees slightly bent.

She blinked, that was probably the coolest thing she had ever done, if she didn't die in the next 15 seconds to the Heartless currently tossing themselves off the roof after her she would celebrate.

The Heartless didn't give her enough time to run away again, even worse a few mages had found their way into the group as well. Reikarth couldn't see a way out, she would have to fight.

Cosmic Guide flared up in her hand once again and she fell into a defensive stance. The first Heartless leapt for her and panicking she swung her Keyblade like a baseball bat. It sparked as it made contact and the Shadow went flying with a satisfying thwack. She paused for a moment before the buzzing returned to her head, and she readjusted herself to a more combat ready stance. The next Heartless met a similar fate, though this time she swung at it with the blade ready to slice. The other Heartless seemed to realize she was dangerous and started to prowl around her instead of attacking head-on. Taking a breather she swung her head around to take in the group. Now that she had handled the first two, the horde was still threatening but no longer the indomitable force it had seemed to be when she had first seen it.

Hearing a crackling noise above her head, Reikarth looked up to see various magic circles channelling energy. Flaring yellow the magic sparked and electricity rained down on her, shrieking she felt pain arc through her body before it locked up. Vaguely she could smell the scent of ozone and knew- she knew- that it was one of those Yellow Opera's.

Her ability to move returned and instead of taking a defensive stance Reikarth immediately began slashing and hacking at the nearest Shadow's. Staying still didn't work and would make herself easier to hit with the thunder magic, and if that was just thunder magic she didn't want to feel any of the higher levels.

Her eyes widened at how quickly the Shadow's fell to the Keyblade, they were like melted butter, wisps of light swirling up where they were fell. Adrenaline rushed through her as with a great shout she leapt up and brought the Keyblade crashing down on a Shadow, smashing it into a gooey mess. Combo Finisher!

She stood up as the Heartless faded away, before screaming as one of the Soldier Heartless clawed at her leg. Leaping away from the Soldier who stabbed her, her eyes widened at the pain that burned at the wound. Heartless wounds both chilled and burned like she had dipped her wounded leg in arctic waters.

Taking a few steps back, favouring her right leg. There were four Heartless left, two Soldiers and two different mages, a Yellow Opera as she suspected, and a Red Nocturne. Licking her lips nervously, she watched as the two mages began charging again. She was limping with her leg, she couldn't dodge those attacks.

One of the Soldier Heartless steadily approached her and Reikarth threw a half-hearted swipe to make it keep its distance, keeping an eye on the musical mages. The Yellow Opera was charging, and once again she heard the crackling noise. In an instant, she realized that she would just have to work through the wound. Screaming she lunged forward into a roll, her leg burning at the movement, she was heading directly toward the Soldier's lifted claws. Cosmic Guide flashed with a glittering light and the choir of voices from her dive to the heart returned.

Coming out of the roll, she brought up the Keyblade into a defensive position automatically, guided by it. The pain that rattled in her arms as the Heartless slammed against the blade made her gasp, but seeing the Heartless put off balance she pushed off forward and swung the blade, landing hit after hit, after hit. Finishing the combo she turned to the mages. The Red Nocturne was charging an attack, watching the flames grow under its magic she felt a pull inside her, a deep thrumming in her bones. The voices rose up within her and she pointed Cosmic Guide at the Red Nocturne. Pulling from her heart she summoned some sort of _power_ and feeling what was natural, shouted.

"FREEZE!"

The spell launched toward the Red Nocturne and it collapsed underneath the framework of its own, the blizzard spell unravelling the magic that held it together. Turning to the Yellow Opera, she noted that its own magic was still charging. Casting another blizzard at it she panicked as it didn't fall, its thunder magic was sparking now, and in a fit of desperation she drew back her arm and threw her Keyblade as hard as she could at it. It flew in an arc, spinning as it ripped through the Heartless before landing with a clatter and disappearing.

Collapsing, Reikarth breathed as the adrenaline burned in her body. She had never fought before, been hurt like this before.

She attempted to stagger to her feet, right leg still aching. Looking down at it she almost gagged, the flesh was torn to shreds and it was oozing blood. Surrounding her were little yellow baubles that were left behind by the Heartless. Green wisps also coated the ground, and as she stumbled toward them they swept into her leg, lessening the pain somewhat. Breathing a sigh of relief she bent down to pick up the baubles, the familiar shape implying that it was munny.

Reikarth was familiar with after workout pain, she had spent to much time in PE class to not be, but the burning of her muscles combined with the killer headache forming was a totally different ballpark. She began picking over the remains of the Heartless, hunting down every single green wisp in sight. It didn't seem to be fixing the wound any, and her headache still remained, but it did numb the pain. The voices in her head seemed to be simmering within, it was clear that they weren't whispering, it just sounded like they were very far away eventually turning back into buzzing.

Wow her head hurt, and her breathing was really loud. Did most fights end with this feeling? Distantly she could hear the sounds of footsteps. Swearing she made her way back to the rooftop, was someone shouting? She couldn't tell. Things were mixing together in her head like a blender, was she moving? It felt like she was stumbling through molasses.

A jingling sound erupted from the ground somewhere near her foot, wincing she looked down and realized she had kicked a bottle full of blue juice. Sick. Gatorade. She was remembering some distant memory about soccer practice before she realized she hadn't picked it up yet. Bending down she got a good look at the label, **ETHER** , was written in big bold lettering along the side. That was rad, she would need those at some point.

Shaking her head Reikarth realized she needed that now, no wonder she felt so sluggish. She still hadn't picked up the bottle. Grasping it she straightened back up.

It remained in her hand for what felt like a full minute before suddenly she was sputtering on it, the cool liquid sending a sharp ice pick through her brain. Everything sped back up, she was on the steps of First Street and it had been three minutes since she finished the fight.

She blinked, the pain in her leg returned and the emptiness in her head disappeared. The distant footsteps were suddenly much louder, and a sharp pain spiked through her head as the buzzing returned stronger before. Rushing much faster toward the box she stepped back up onto it, launching back up to roof.

Ducking down, she peeked out over the edge of the roof. Squinting at the figure she swore quietly underneath her breath.

Leon, terror of all nine year old children playing Kingdom Hearts 1. He was hanging out around the accessory shop, directly below her. Which meant that Sora was going to appear for the fight soon. That excited her, there was something that quickened within her as she thought about seeing one of her favourite video game characters in the flesh.

There was a creak as the door to the accessory shop opened and she saw him for the first time. The buzzing in her head quickened up, both in excitement and in warning. Pushing herself forward as far as she would dare took get a good look, she had too cover her mouth to prevent herself from gasping. Once again the thought returned, blazing in her brain as she saw Sora walk out into the open.

_This was real._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun nerds, this is like 5 pages long.  
> I consider Cosmic Guide to be a _really_ strong Keyblade for a level one area, it increases the wielders mana and basic attack but has a short reach to balance it out.


	3. SurReality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reikarth realizes that maybe everything isn't going according to script

Of course, of course this was real, of course you’re in Kingdom Hearts after your own death, it’s the only rational explanation. Reikarth slowed her breathing as Sora walked into view. She was in _Kingdom Hearts_ after she died. Why not, better than before.  
Leon was speaking, she was too distracted to care. Clenching her hands into fists as she hid away from view she felt tears spill into her vision. Hysterical laughter threatened to bubble out of her, this was real.  
“They’ll keep coming at you as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade” That was something to unravel, she had a Keyblade too. Why did she have one? It was infinitely cool until she factored in being hunted down for the rest of her life. Leon’s concern about a kid being chosen by the blade made a lot more sense now that she was the one holding it. She envied Sora’s simple faith in his ability. Or maybe she just had the benefit of knowing the consequences behind it.  
They had begun fighting and it was obvious that while Sora was trying his best Leon outclassed him. Sora kept missing swings and failing to act on openings, each time he narrowly dodged Leon’s attacks she flinched, she didn’t want to watch this. The buzzing in her head sprung to life as a sizable gash was left in Sora’s arm after a failed dodge, Cosmic Guide shimmering to life in her hand as she felt a tug. Something was going to happen, despite her knowledge on how the fight ends. She needed to stop this before something bad happened, or at least give Sora an edge.  
Stumbling down onto the street, remaining out of sight of the two combatants she peeked out from behind the Accessory Shop. Sora was still standing, an empty green bottle in his grip. Leon wasn’t giving him any room to breath, each hit adding to Reikarth’s growing anxiety, this was going to go horribly wrong if she didn’t interfere.  
She was right, maybe Leon slipped up, or didn’t realize where he was aiming, but as he knocked Sora back and prepared to fire Reikarth knew the shot would be fatal. This wasn’t a game, those were real bullets coming out of a real gun…. _blade_. Cosmic Guide flashed, and she drew up the energy from before. Pointing her Keyblade at Leon’s back, she fired the blizzard. She could feel that it was too quick, it wouldn’t be very strong and was a waste of mana, but hopefully it would stop him from hitting Sora. Pressure built in her skull as the magic formed and against her better judgement she yelled.  
“Freeze!”  
The ice that was produced may have been lopsided and flew haphazardly but it did the job. Slamming into Leon and throwing him off balance. Sora looked up at her as the light of the spell faded and she suddenly felt very shy, almost unnaturally so. She had to leave right now, before she had to answer questions, before Leon got over his surprise.  
“Who are you?” Too late for that she supposed. His voice was low but not as threatening as she expected, still she flinched away, old habits die hard. “Kids aren’t supposed to be out at night.” thankfully she still had the wits about her to retort though.  
“People aren’t supposed to attack others in the night either” Leon’s eyes flicked over to where Sora was standing, eyes widening in realization at what this looked like to a stranger. He made to take a step forward “don’t come any closer!” She warned, pointing the end of Cosmic Guide at him. It was a bluff, she couldn’t afford to cast another spell, not if she wanted to get away after, but Leon didn’t know that. His eyes narrowed at the sight of her weapon, but she had a feeling that he didn’t know it was a Keyblade, the Final Fantasy characters didn’t have the best grasp on the Keyblade and her’s did not look like the Kingdom Key.  
“Lower your weapon and head inside” Leon said, nodding toward the accessory shop “you aren’t involved in this” He looked pretty uncomfortable about her intrusion, it was clear that he didn’t want to fight her.  
“I’m feeling pretty involved” she choked out, the tension was getting to her. “I’m sure that he” she pointed at Sora “would like it if I stay involved” how was she supposed to get out now? Every word she spoke just dug her into a deeper hole. Leon huffed and took a step forward. Tensing Reikarth dug into her magic power, worriedly trying not to panic. She didn’t think she would last long against Leon. Stepping back she looked over to Sora, who had taken the time the stand off gave him to recover with another potion, he was preparing to fling himself at Leon. Catching his eye she nodded.  
Leon flung forward to swing at her and she leapt back prepared to cast, trying to keep from using up all her magic. Sora ran at Leon from behind while the blizzard hit him in the chest, stumbling back Sora took the chance to slam his Keyblade into Leon’s back. Jumping up she swiped at him, trying to ignore the pain in her leg and the growing throbbing in her head.  
Leon blocked her strike with the gunblade before turning around to fend off Sora’s attacks. Hitting the ground she took off running, passing by Sora and shooting him a quick thumbs up. Swinging around she flung Cosmic Guide hard at Leon. Something about her must’ve changed upon coming her because it slammed into him straight on, she had never been this accurate before. It made him stumble, boosting her confidence, that was prime combo material for Sora there!  
Of course the universe couldn’t give her a break, just as she started running again she heard a crack and the pain in her leg intensified. She stumbled forward, cursing quietly, how had she not realized how bad her injury was, running like that had definitely torn open whatever healing her leg had gotten in since her fight with the heartless.  
Sora let out a yell behind her, but he sounded more confident than in pain, she was sure he was fine. Smiling as she fled from the scene she limped toward Third Street. The buzzing was mercifully silent as she left, which was especially pleasing as the headache from using to much magic set in. Something warm started up in her chest she pushed hard at the doors.  
Which immediately fled as a gunshot rang out leaving a hole in the half-open door. Freezing she stared at the hole in the door as her mouth dried, that was a bullet, she was shot at. Against her better judgement she looked back, the end of the gunblade was smoking, Leon looked worn out but Sora had hit the ground. Some stood next to him, Yuffie? Please don’t.  
The shock made her jolt back into action and she flung herself through the door. With her leg injury she wasn’t going to be outrunning anything but maybe she could hide somewhere? She remembered something about abandoned houses, perhaps they wouldn’t look there, maybe they weren’t going to look for her at all. She really hoped she wasn’t bleeding.  
Third Street was poorly lit, perfect. Slamming the door behind her she had a burst of inspiration and brought the big wooden bar down, locking it. Her head hurt, all that movement must’ve worsened her mana loss somehow. Moving sluggishly toward a small door, looking like it lead to something like an apartment, she thought about her bed at home. It made her chest hurt, and she was filled with intense loneliness. Falling through the door, she just managed to close it before her legs gave out beneath her. The bloom of pain as her head cracked against the floor was enough to press her deep into slumber.  
Which of course couldn’t be peaceful. She slept fitfully, colours and slivers of memories taunting her from beyond an inky veil. Occasionally she could feel herself moving, awake but not as she gasped for air, as if resurfacing from the depths of the ocean. It never lasted, if she had woken she was quick to sink back into sleep.  
Something was yelling at her, to wake up. She felt it grasp her hand to pull her along and as she was dragged along she felt her other hand grasping at someone else's, dragging them along to. You aren’t supposed to be here, it screamed, you’ve changed something.  
What? She asked, what have I changed? But nothing answered her. It felt resigned, scolded even, she could feel it. The ground gave way beneath her and now she was falling, falling, falling into the abyss, bits of glass falling with her and around her and _inside her_ , she was screaming-  
And she woke up.  
Reikarth lay there unfeeling, not quite sure if she was really awake, if anything was. Opened eyes recognized that she was still in the apartment she had collapsed in. She had slept, she had awoken, she was still here. She noted that her leg injury seemed to have stopped hurting.  
Any last hopes that this may be a dream drained from her, as silly as it may seem she had hoped that she would wake up in her bed, free to appreciate the morning. Putting her hand over her eyes she used the other to pull herself up, she was sad yes, but it felt dulled, and she wanted to move right now.  
Clawing her way up to her feet, she frowned. Looking out the small window looking out it wasn’t light out, she couldn’t have slept long then.  
Stepping out onto the street Reikarth tensed herself, she couldn’t afford to be relaxed. The next sequence of events was the boss in Traverse Town, Guard Armor she was pretty sure. Being in the Third Street didn’t seem like such a good idea anymore, this was the boss room. It was unnaturally quiet right now, she wasn’t sure if that was more or less terrifying than the heartless actually appearing.  
It made her wish for the buzzing, however annoying it had been. Something was comforting about the constant white noise, it filled up the empty space in her chest. She found it disturbing almost, now that it was gone, what had she done to make it disappear?  
Crashing erupted from further within the town, jerking her head up Reikarth darted toward the Second District, the noise had to have come from there! Dark purple gunk forming on the streets as Heartless sprung up around her, big beady eyes gleaming in the darkness. They had been waiting for her to move!  
Her throat caught as she hurtled her way through the doors to Second Street, she caught sight of Leon and Sora fighting through the Heartless. Something was off about the way the Heartless were moving, it had to be because of their boss.  
Not wanting to lose her momentum she tumbled neatly along the walkway, thanking her mother for those old classes she had been forced to take. Breezing past the nearby Heartless she saw Sora heading towards Third Street, he was on the right path then. When she made to follow Cosmic Guide shimmered into her hands, tugging her back.  
Growling she shook the Keyblade, looking around, there must be something she was missing. Swinging hard at one of the nearby Heartless to keep it at bay her eyes widened as she realized what was off. Donald and Goofy! Sora met them before he fought the boss of Traverse Town. Feeling Cosmic Guide gently warm beneath her fingers as she whipped around to see if they were anywhere close her eyes widened, she could use Cosmic Guide to show her the way!  
Hearing a shout she turned to see that Leon had noticed her and was gesturing for her to follow him and Sora. Shaking her head she dashed to where her Keyblade had yanked her, catching Leon’s exasperated huff out of the corner of her eyes. There would be a lot to explain if she were caught by the end of this, hopefully she could dodge round actually having to.  
Moving through the back streets she heard angry quacking, and magic crackling. Grinning giddily she tried to keep her excitement in check, yes she was going to see disney character’s, no she wasn’t going to freak out.  
Turning around a corner Reikarth found herself on the business end of an admittedly not very intimidating staff.  
“Woah! Hey hey hey!” She shouted, raising her hands up as Cosmic Guide was dismissed from her hand. Donald screamed unintelligibly as Goofy, attempting to cancel the forming fire spell grabbed the end of the staff. Reikarth held her breath as everyone watched the crackling staff end calm, the magic stifled by Goofy’s gloves.  
Then it burst. Reikarth feeling the burning sensation flow along her skin, soot covering everyone in range as a bright light blinded her.  
Coughing she waved her hand to try and clear the air. Donald and Goofy fared no better than her it seemed, they to were coughing and covered head to toe in soot.  
“WHAT WERE YOU DOING!” Donald yelled, at her or Goofy she couldn’t tell, he was hopping up and down, waving around his still smoking staff. She eyed it warily.  
“Well gwarsh Donald, you were gonna hit her with that spell, couldn’t let that happen to…” Goofy looked at her “What’s your name?” She smiled, that manic energy once again trying to overflow into her. She pressed it down once again and held out her hand.  
“Reikarth” she said, pointedly not looking at Donald, who looked like he was going to combust. “I heard you fighting back here and thought I’d come and help” Lying by the seat of her pants wasn’t as difficult when the other party didn’t know you she realized.  
“Well” Goofy said holding a finger up to his chin “ we were supposed to find the big ole Heartless in charge of this, and help the Keybearer but we got a little-”  
“We aren’t lost!” Donald interjected “we’re heading toward-”  
“Third Street” She said placing her hands on her hips. At Goofy and Donalds expressions she hastily added “that’s the only place it could be, I know where that is. Come on I’ll take you there.” Turning around she head back, hearing the cartoonish footsteps of the people behind her. This was so surreal.  
“Donald didn’t you say that it was going to be in-”  
“Shut up! I knew where I was going” No, she wasn’t smiling, this was serious.

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely self-indulgent nonsense I wrote as a fun way to channel feelings, this is written with the perspective that the protagonist has not played KH3 btw. Enjoy!


End file.
